User blog:SetRobOff/All Four One, One Four All: Chapter Three
If you missed chapter two. http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SetRobOff/All_Four_One,_One_Four_All:_Chapter_Two Chapter Three Maya, Frankie, Shay and Zoe purposely arrived to the party at the Pacini household later than most to make a diva-like entrance. Dressed to kill, they immediately had all eyes on them upon entering. Miles and Winston walked closely beside them. Admirers of both sexes studied the girls' outfits, faces, figures and that sensual yet classy stride of theirs to the music blaring from the satellite stereo. Immediately, the young men were already trying to determine which of these four young beauties were single and available. Frankie was instantly cancelled out when Winston made it clear, non-verbally, that she was spoken for when he placed an arm around her waist. Miles made a beeline towards the snack table to get some refreshments as Frankie and Winston followed him. It didn't take long for different guys from as young as sixteen to as old as thirty to swarm in making passes at Maya, Zoe and Shay. The host, Giovanni Pacini, simply known as "Gio", was the older brother of Lola who attended high school with the girls. He greeted his guests and temporarily rescued them from the gang of guys complimenting them and asking them to dance. MAYA: Thanks, Gio. My God.... GIO: What's the matter? SHAY: These boys in here are some'' hounds''. (shakes her head) Ugh! GIO: Eh, don't worry about them. ZOE: Where's Lola? GIO: Oh, she and Grace are in the kitchen, making smoothies. Zoe nodded and walked towards the kitchen to greet Lola and her girlfriend, Grace, another long-time friend of hers. Meanwhile, Maya was observing a stern but quiet conversation between Miles and this blue-eyed, heavily tattooed guy in the distance. This was one of the many guys who came on to Maya the minute she walked through the door. Miles was giving him a polite but strict warning to stop harassing her and instead of giving him a hard time, the guy was practically copping pleas, not wanting any trouble. Once Miles finished talking to the guy, he looked over at Maya and smiled. She returned the smile with a brighter one of her own; forever touched that her good friend was so protective of her. As if that interaction didn't even take place, another guy, this one much older and taller than the last made his way towards Maya and Shay. SHAY:(annoyed) Hi, Dayquan. Dayquan, a big, African-Canadian guy with a football player's build in his upper twenties ignored Shay and locked his eyes lustfully at Maya. DAYQUAN: Hey cutie, what's your name, slim? (gets too close to her) You wanna dance? Before Maya can answer, Shay immediately came to her aid. SHAY: Yes, she does. But not with you. (Turns to Maya) Come on, Maya, let's fuck this dance floor up, girl. MAYA:(laughs nervously) Oh my God, Shay, do you want me to look like a fool in front of everyone? SHAY: Girl, stop being so shy. You look good! We ''look good. And you've perfected all the moves I taught you. So, fuck all these thirsty niggas and these jealous bitches. Let's go shake some ass! MAYA:(nods) Okay. Cool. As Shay and Maya walked away, Dayqyuan stood there folding his arms and frowning, clearly dismayed. Shay turned around and challenged him with a cold glare of her own. SHAY: My nigga, real talk. What's with the attitude? I'm doing ''you ''a favor, bruh. (Nods in Miles's direction) Just saying. Without another word, Shay led Maya by her hand to the dance floor. From about fifteen feet way, Miles was viewing the scene with a cold expression on his face. He was vexed and he didn't care who noticed. Shaking his head, he turned to Winston and Frankie. MILES:(chuckles heatedly) I'm going to knock somebody the fuck out before this night is over. WINSTON:(cool and nonchalant) Well, you should have asked her to dance right away. You came to the party with her just like the rest of us did. FRANKIE:(smacking him on the arm) Winston! WINSTON: Sorry, babe. MILES: To be clear, I don't mind other guys asking her to dance. She's not my girlfriend or anything. These guys just have no respect. They're too aggressive and it's pissing me off. I will legit punch somebody in the face. FRANKIE: Whoa...take it easy, Big Baby Brother. MILES: Say what? FRANKIE: ''Big Baby Brother. You're my ''older brother and I always have to keep you in line. And thank God Hunter doesn't do parties; I don't know what the hell I'd do with both of your asses. MILES:(shrugs) Can't get much worse than Dad. FRANKIE:(shakes her head) Oh, I cannot with Dad.... Suddenly, while Taylor Swift's "Shake It Off" was playing, the guests were cheering and chanting "Go Shaylynn! Go Maya!" over and over. Curious, Frankie, Winston and Miles stepped closer to where a small crowd of people stood and smiled at what they were observing. There, at the center of most guests' attention, Shay and Maya were tearing it up on the dance floor with the hottest moves. From past parties, most of the guests knew that Shay was the Queen of the Dance Floor but tonight, they were equally impressed with her partner, Maya, since this was the first party she's ever been to with her friends. Without a care in the world, Shay and Maya confidently stepped, spun, shook and grooved with perfect rhythm and fluid motion throughout different songs. Most who observed the two dancing girls were impressed and having a great time watching them get down. Of course, however, there were a few jealous girls who rolled their eyes, waved them off or whispered to each other, judging them from head to toe, from their outfits to their shoes. Maya and Shay were having way too much fun to notice these haters or if they did notice, they certainly didn't care. The problem is, the one person that should matter to them was discreetly placing herself in this category of haters. Zoe stood near the kitchen with Lola and Grace, watching the scene, shaking her head and scoffing. GRACE: They're pretty good. LOLA: Well, we all know Shay's got the moves but wow, I never knew Maya had it in her too. She looks awesome out there. ZOE: Please, she's just being an attention whore. LOLA: Yay for her! ZOE:(raises an eyebrow) Yay? God, you're a ditz, Lola. LOLA: So? I want to be an attention whore too! (giggles) Well, not quite. But I do wish Grace would bring her ass out there with me. GRACE: I don't dance. You know that. (smiles flirtatiously) At least not conventionally. LOLA:(flirts back) Oooh. Grace playfully slapped Lola on the rear and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Zoe snickered lightly and shook her head. Almost as if it was arranged that way, a throwback song entitled "Soldier" by Destiny's Child, came on which was so fitting for the arrival of the party's next two guests. Just as the chorus played, the infamous Zigmund "Zig" Novak and his best friend/partner in crime, Deon "Tiny" Bell entered the room. When they did, it was as if time stopped because most people, particular female guests, were instantly hypnotized by their cool, thug-like swagger and walk. ''If his status ain't hood, I ain't checkin' for him. Better be street if he lookin' at me. I need a soldier that ain't scared to stand up for me.... Finally, the boy of Zoe's dreams, the guy she was waiting for all night has appeared, and she felt her heart pound for the first time since arriving. Zig Novak had it all. He was drop-dead gorgeous. Over six-feet tall with a strong, toned frame, an alluring pair of dark, almond-shaped eyes and fine black hair, he had girls and women of all ages, shapes and sizes clinging to him on a daily basis. Born to Eastern European immigrants and raised dirt poor in Toronto, Zig has made some rather controversial choices to rise out of the ashes. He quit high school to sell drugs, first to support his family and then himself, but said family didn't approve. Now, he was doing more than just surviving. He was thriving. His high-risk, hard labor and lifestyle kept him with a pocket full of cash, an extensive wardrobe and jewelry. He had an image to uphold and girls were naively drawn to his toughness and bad-boy persona but those who knew him well knew that he was a good guy who was simply dealt a bad hand. As for Tiny, a similar story applies. He was tall and slim with a beautiful, dark-chocolate skin tone and some sharply, defined lips. Like his friend, he was no stranger to poverty and hardships; therefore, he had gotten involved with drug dealing because of said circumstances. It was almost like a family curse because Tiny's older brother, Vince Bell, was one of the most vicious, homicidal and ruthless drug suppliers that the city of Toronto has ever endured. Vince is currently serving a life sentence for his laundry list of crimes such as drug trafficking, murder, rape and extortion. Tiny, however, had no interest in being a terror to society like his brother was. He simply wanted to make a living and enjoy his young life the best he knew how. Caught up in a daydream, Zoe could not keep her eyes off of Zig. It was as if everyone in the room disappeared and everything else went silent as she watched him swagger his way through. She wanted him more than she ever wanted anything else; cupid was putting his work in overtime.These "ghetto superstars", Zig and Tiny, paid no mind to the herd of young women gathering around them lustfully and touching them as they made their way through the crowd. Suddenly, for a split second, Zig's eyes did return the stare of someone else's...Zoe's! Zoe had to fight hard to contain herself and keep from fainting. LOLA: Hey! ZOE:(snaps out of her fantasy) Huh? What? GRACE: You're drooling. Zoe quickly touched her chin and blushed, which made Lola and Grace laugh. GRACE: Just kidding! Trying to play it off, Zoe put the "eye-sex" between her and Zig to a halt by appearing more evil. And just like that, Zig's eyes dropped and he looked away. Soon after that, Zig and Tiny started looking over towards Maya and Shay, who were still on the dancefloor, doing their thing. ZOE:(shaking her head) Oh hell no. With her game face on, Zoe started walking in that very direction. Before she can get close enough, a group of girls yet again started flirting with Zig and Tiny, practically encircling them. Known to be a spitfire, Zoe did just that...spit flames. ZOE: The thirst is real, ladies. You might want to join me for some fruit punch. It's much classier to swallow than what you're scheming to swallow right now. Taken aback, Zig glanced over at Zoe in silence while the six girls that were flirting with him stared back at Zoe, clearly offended. Having said that, Zoe smirked with sass, flipped her hair over shoulder and sashayed towards the refreshment table. Miles and Winston had joined in on a video game with a couple of other guys in the den area. When Shay and Maya finished dancing, they exhaled, wiped sweat off of their foreheads and walked over to the refreshment table where Zoe was to get something to drink. Seconds later, Frankie joined them. SHAY: Typical, Zoe. You're already bitching at chicks you don't even know. (Shakes her head) Always starting some shit... ZOE: But just look at those desperate bitches over there. They have no class whatsoever. Shay and Maya looked in the direction that Zoe was pointing in. Girls were still going crazy for Zig and Tiny's attention but weren't getting much of it. SHAY: Okay, I have to agree. That's just pitiful. They don't have any class or standards. Like eew, Zig and Tiny aren't even all that. What the hell? ZOE: Hey, watch it. I like Zig. So, that means you're talking about me too. SHAY: I sure am. Shay laughed at Zoe but the latter merely glared at her. MAYA: Shay, that's not nice... ZOE: Yeah, at least I'm not throwing myself at him like these thirsty bitches. I'm playing it cool. SHAY: No, in all seriousness, you're scaring the poor guy. I may not know what you see in Zig but the point is, if you like him, there's a way you can show it without being thirsty or being the damn "devil who wears Prada". ZOE: Shay, give me advice when you snag a man tonight, until then....zip it. ''You're the last person I'll take courtship advice from. SHAY: I can have any nigga I want up in here. The problem is, I do not. So, don't try to play me. I'm trying to help your ass. FRANKIE: Can you both hush, please? See, Maya, this is exactly why I begged you to come. Maya just nodded but didn't say a word. Suddenly, she noticed something. MAYA: Look, they're coming this way... Sure enough, Zig and Tiny made their way past their "fans" and started walking over towards the refreshment table. While Frankie and Maya stood calmly and smiled, Shay and Zoe turned their heads away from the approaching boys....but for different reasons. Shay thought they were beneath her and was simply not interested in them while Zoe was going out her way to not appear "thirsty". ZIG:(with a genuine grin) How are you doing, girls? MAYA and FRANKIE:(smiling shyly) Good. Zig and Tiny glanced at each other as if they could read each other's mind. These girls seemed more laid-back and easier to talk to. TINY: Havin' fun? Maya and Frankie nodded and continued smiling. They even formally introduced themselves to the boys with a handshake. Shay sipped on a cup of Sprite, ignoring them, while Zoe was casting her infamous, evil-eye in Maya's direction. Unlike Zig, Tiny didn't want to let Shay and Zoe's stand-offish demeanor discourage him. TINY:(coolly) Hey, what's your name? SHAY:(unamused) Shay. TINY: I like the way you dance. ZIG: Yeah, you both were pretty good. SHAY:(still unamused) Thanks. TINY: What's the matter, shorty? I can't give you a compliment? SHAY: Nigga, I just told you my name. It may begin with "S-H" but it's not "Shorty". TINY:(putting his hands up) I'm sorry. My bad. I'm just tryin' to talk to you. No harm intended. SHAY: I'm not one of these dumb ass birds that you're probably used to talking to and I'm not going to dance with you, so I might as well tell you that right now. Tiny studied Shay for a moment. For some reason, her attitude wasn't convincing. He felt a vague connection in spite of what Shay was trying to exude. But he knew if he had any chance with her at all, he'd have to be respectful. TINY:(nods) Alright. That's cool. I don't really dance anyway. I just be chillin'. Like now, I'll be over there hittin' a blunt with my nigga Gio. All I wanted to do was talk....the offer still stands. If you change your mind, come holla at me. Shay fought hard not to smile but failed. She could tell right away that there was more to Tiny than the worthless criminal she pre-judged him to be and now, she wanted more than anything not to let her sudden interest in him show. Tiny noticed; however, he played it cool and walked away. FRANKIE: Really, Shay? Really? SHAY: What? Finally, Zig stepped up. ZIG:(somewhat coyly) So....Maya. Do you want to dance? That question immediately took all four girls by surprise. Unlike the rest of the guys there, Zig didn't make Maya feel uneasy or creeped out. Still, she had to decline, especially upon seeing Zoe glare at her in her peripheral vision. MAYA: I'd like to but I kind of wore myself out already. ZOE: Yeah, and why would you think any of them would want to dance after all of that whacky shit they were doing on the floor? They've got to be just as tired as that dance routine was. Shay sipped her soda and flipped Zoe the middle finger. ZOE: I'm just saying. Why was she (points at Maya) the first girl you asked? ZIG: Oh...um, she seems nice, I guess. I would have loved to dance with you. Do you want to? ZOE:(smiles sarcastically) Yeah, because I just love the idea of being your afterthought. Zig's face took on a rather puzzled expression, a complete contrast to the bold face he maintained on the street. ZIG: Okay...well, I'm going to join Tiny. When Zig walked away, Shay and Frankie looked at Zoe as if she was an alien. FRANKIE: Zoe, you suck. (shakes her head) Seriously. SHAY: See what I'm talking about? You ain't got no sense. You could have ''had him ''there but you're still being snotty. ZOE: Like I said, I'm not going to make myself look easy. And who are you to talk anyway? You were being rude as fuck to Tiny just now. SHAY: That's different! You want Zig. I don't want Tiny. MAYA: Eh, I don't know, Shay. I think you like Tiny a little more than you want to admit to. SHAY:(blushing) Stop! No, I don't. FRANKIE: No, you stop it. Go talk to him. What's the harm in that? SHAY: Ugh, okay fine. I'm not gonna lie....he was the first guy to talk to me with any respect tonight.....(smiles) and he is cute. Maya and Frankie sang "oooohhhh" which made Shay blush even more. SHAY: Okay, okay, okay. Stop. MAYA: So, are you going to talk to him? SHAY: Yeah. ZOE: Yeah Shay, you do that. But Maya, you stay your ass put. As always, Frankie and Shay were ready to speak up for Maya in her defense but this time, Maya was done being nice. Zoe was taking her tone too far. MAYA: Pardon? ZOE: Did I stutter? MAYA: Whoa, check your shit right there at the gate. You don't get to tell me what to do, Zoe. It's not my fault you blew two chances in one night to talk to your dream guy. And surprise, surprise, he went for me because I'm not mean as shit. You're pissing everybody off with your attitude and now that you finally got under ''my ''skin, when I can normally take ''anything, you know you're doing way too much. Have a fucking seat. No. Have several. Zoe's jaw dropped open, speechless. SHAY and FRANKIE: Slaaaaay. MAYA: Anyway...Shay? I'll ask Tiny to come back over. SHAY:(nods) Cool. Thanks. As Maya walked away, Zoe stood there with her arms crossed over chest, shaking her head and scowling. Maya approached Tiny and Zig in the corner where they were passing a blunt around with Gio and two other guys. The girls watched as Maya whispered to Tiny and pointed in Shay's direction. Tiny nodded and started making his way back over to where Shay was standing. Maya attempted to follow but Zig boldly but gently tapped her shoulder, asking her to stay. Smiling, Maya and Zig took a seat beside each other on some chairs and started their own conversation. Miles from a distance looked and hung his head. He was clearly bothered by it but out of respect, he wasn't going to intervene. Maya didn't seem uncomfortable, so ultimately, he had to let it carry on. His own feelings aside, as long as no one was hurting or disrespecting Maya in any way, Miles wasn't going to cause any trouble. Zoe, however, was not going to let it go as easily. When Tiny returned to the refreshment table, he had the most ecstatic, jubilant feeling inside of him when Shay was actually smiling back at him this time. Still, he wanted to keep it as cool as possible. TINY: So, you wanna teach me how to dance like that? SHAY: But I thought you wanted to talk? TINY: We can do that. We can talk about anything you want. When Tiny smiled, flashing the platinum grill on his teeth, Shay's heart started to beat. It was official. He ''had her ''and it wasn't as difficult as it seemed at first. FRANKIE:(beaming) Aaaaww. Zoe paid no mind to Shay and Tiny; her eyes couldn't help but focus on Zig and Maya, who were smiling, laughing, conversing and appearing to like each other. Suddenly, she nodded and put on a phony smile. ZOE: I left something in my car, guys. I'll be back. Shay and Frankie stared at Zoe suspiciously as she made her way towards the front door. TINY: She alright? SHAY:(to Frankie) Now, you know that bitch is up to something. Knowing that Shay was right, Frankie squinted and glared daggers at Zoe's back as she vanished out of the house. Once outside and near her car, Zoe pulled her cell phone out of her purse and made a call. After four rings, there was an answer. MR. MATLIN:(answers groggily) Hello? ZOE: Hi, this is Zoe. Can I please speak to Maya? Her cell keeps going to voicemail. MR. MATLIN: Young lady, do you see what time it is? Isn't Maya with you and your other friends? ZOE: Oh no, she isn't. I'm running late actually. Sorry for waking you. None of the girls have their phones on, so I thought I'd reach Maya at home. I guess she and the girls are already at the party. MR. MATLIN: PARTY? She's supposed to be at the movies. What is going on? Zoe didn't answer; instead, she had to press her lips together really hard to keep from exploding with laughter. MR. MATLIN: Hello? ZOE: Yes? I'm still here, sir. MR. MATLIN: Zoe, what is this party you're talking about? And please, don't lie to me. ZOE:(faking an apologetic voice) Oh my goodness, she's going to kill me. Mr. Matlin, there's a party over at (provides him the address) tonight. Please, don't tell her you heard it from me....I just couldn't lie to you. Hanging up, Zoe smiled callously as she made her way back inside to the party. ''I warned you, bitch, ''she thought. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts